


"You're really smart, Kiddo."

by symmetricalwitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Soul Eater References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricalwitch/pseuds/symmetricalwitch
Summary: Dino nuggets and apple juice.
Kudos: 4





	"You're really smart, Kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a casual day between Death the Kid and Adaya Stein.

“Kiddo?” 

“Yes, Adaya?” Death the Kid asked the small child perched upon his shoulders. Her green eyes were looking up to the sky, her fingers gently gripping Kid’s hair to keep her steady. 

“Why is the sky blue?” She asked, tilting her head as her gaze was glued to the sky. 

“I believe it’s the passing of light through nitrogen molecules.” 

“Kiddo, what are molecules?” 

“Molecules are a group of atoms bonded together, representing the smallest fundamental unit of a chemical compound that can take part in a chemical reaction.” 

“Those were a lot of big words. You’re really smart, Kiddo.” Adaya stated, smiling above him. The two of them had just finished going for a walk down the sidewalk outside of Kid’s home. Adaya began whining halfway through, so Kid pitched the small girl onto his shoulders. Once he had unlocked the gate, he took her down from his shoulders and she ran across the yard. Kid watched her as he locked the gate back, his hands making their way into the pockets of his dress pants. Adaya had preoccupied herself with a ladybug she had found on the ground. “Kiddo, why is there no grass here?” 

“It’s too hot for grass,” He stated, pulling his pocket watch from his blazer. “Adaya, it’s nearly lunchtime. Let’s go inside and get washed up.” 

“Kay!” She responded as she got up off the ground. The blonde puffs atop her head bounced as she ran towards the front door. She tried to open it, but standing at such a small height, she found it impossible to reach the handle. Kid knew that. So, he opened it for her. She dashed inside, running straight to Kid’s kitchen and sitting in her seat at the table. “Dino nuggets and apple juice?” She asked as the Shinigami made his way into the kitchen. 

“But of course,” He stated, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. “I expected no less of you.” 

“You know she’s a child. You don’t have to be so formal with her.” Liz Thompson said as she leaned against the counter. Kid looked over his shoulder at her, then turned his attention back to the refrigerator. 

“Oh, hello, Liz.” He said, grabbing some apple juice. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“You weren’t exactly paying attention when you walked in.” Liz replied, looking to her nails. She had water heating over the stove, and after growing bored with her nails, she turned around and turned the oven on to heat. 

“Yes, well, I am babysitting. I’m supposed to be watching Adaya. My attention was on her.” He walked to Adaya’s seat, placing her cup on the table before gently patting her head. The girl looked to him, a bright smile spreading across her lips. Her hands grasped the cup Kid placed in front of her as she chugged its contents. 

“No wonder Professor Stein likes you to babysit then.” The eldest Thompson sister stated, looking to her Meister. “When will he come back?” 

“Some time tomorrow.” Kid answered, and Liz knew that was the end of the conversation. She watched Kid place chicken nuggets on a cookie sheet, giving them a chance to thaw a bit. Adaya placed her cup back onto the table. 

“Liz, you should do my nails later!” She stated, patting her hands on the table. Liz smiled a bit as she looked at her. 

“Yeah, I can do that after you eat.” The eldest Thompson sister said as she added a bit of pasta to the boiling water behind her. 

“Make sure they are completely dry when you finish them. She has to have a bath tonight.” Kid stated, leaning back against the counter. Adaya made a face. 

“But Kiddoooo… I took a bath last night!” The toddler whined, puckering her bottom lip. 

“Adaya, you rolled around in the sandbox at the park. Then you rolled in the dirt. You need a bath.” 

“You scrubbed me clean with a baby wipe!” Liz chuckled quietly as she watched the two of them banter back and forth. 

“That is not the same as having a bath.” Kid replied, grabbing the pan of dino nuggets to place them into the oven. 

“Fine…” Adaya groaned in defeat.

“I’m glad we could agree.” 

The moon peered eerily into Gallows Manor, but the child didn’t seem to mine. She was wrapped up in her favorite blanket in her duck onesie after having her nails painted a shade of light pink and a nice bubble bath. Her eyes were growing heavy, but she had to stay awake. She had to hear Kid read her a bedtime story. She loved to hear the one about the grandfather sakura tree. Kid was holding her against his chest, and Adaya was counting Kid’s heartbeat. One..two..three..four.. Soon, the sound of his heart was drowned out by his voice as it resonated throughout his body. “Grandpa Sakura had seen many things during his years…” But Adaya didn’t get to hear what Grandpa Sakura saw. She had fallen asleep.


End file.
